DylanCityGuy
DylanCityGuy (Formally known as Dylan TheMarioFan) Is A GoAnimator Who Makes Grounded Videos. His first grounded series was the koopa gets grounded series, which he started in late-2013. He got hacked in November to December 2016. He moved to another channel. He quitted goanimate. He returned to his main Channel in 2017. He had returned GoAnimate in January 22, 2018. In February 5, 2018, He returned the grounded series. On March 10, 2018, Ross From Derpcraft kept making false statements saying DylanCityGuy Will Get Terminated On June 23, 2018. Ross From Derpcraft got terminated on June 20, 2018, proving this to be a lie. On June 24, 2018, George Acartini (Who could possibly be the one that made the Ross From Derpcraft Account) Kept On Vandalizing the page saying DylanCityGuy died on June 23, 2018. DylanCityGuy Tried To Stop Him But He Refuses. On July 16, 2018, Littlecamper saw that he got too many notifications from his gmail that is showing that dylancityguy on goanipedia has been edited, and most of it was due to the fact that george acartini wouldn't stop vandalizing. Because Of This, Littlecamper removed the bio for the page. The Bio was brought back on July 21 after meganthegoanimategirl2002 pointed out that george acartini got banned. However, Scanty Daemon then took over and started vandalizing the bio again. The bio was then removed on July 27, 2018 and the name of this wikia got changed due to abusing this page! : : : List of grounded series he does Kate (Cancelled In 2014, Returned in 2018) : : Punk (On Hold) : : : Bacon Boy and Bacon Girl : : : : : Kendra (SuperTrainFan_RBLX's Series) :: :: :: :: :: Tom ''' :: :: :: '''Jeffrey (Cancelled in 2015, Returned in February 2018) :: :: Freddie :: Louis :: Ben (On Hold) : Brian :: :: :: :: Mason :: Donovan (From GoAnimateMaster2003, Cancelled) :: Dave (On Hold) :: Dry Bones (Inactive) :: Hammer Bro (Inactive) :: Burkery (Inactive) : Coden (Inactive) :: :: Alexandria (Returned) : David :: :: :: :: Eddie :: Otto (Returned) :: Jim (Returned) :: Eric And Danny (Both on Hiatus) :: Zombie And Squid (Both on Hiatus) :: Princess Peach (On Hiatus) :: Princess Daisy (Once A While, Might Return Soon) :: Princess Rosalina (Once A While, Might Return Soon) :: Doopliss (Cancelled In March 2016, Returned In September 2016) :: Wesley (Returned) :: Shane (From JacksonRussianT2000) :: Frankie (Might Return Soon) :: Harold (Cancelled) :: Blayton (From LucasComedian2000, (Cancelled) :: Sean (From LucasComedian2000) (Cancelled) :: Ivy (Cancelled) :: Newton (Might Return) :: Jefferson :: Callie ''' :: '''Paul :: Lloyd ' :: '''Veena ' :: '''Stomp (On Hold) :: Thomas (Inactive) :: Harper (Inactive) :: Scotty (On Hold) :: Lucas (Returned) : Joey :: :: :: :: Stephen (Inactive) :: Daniel (Formally Named Joey, SuperTrainFan_RBLX's Series, Returned) :: Bread (From JacksonRussianT2000, Still Planning) :: Francis (Cancelled) :: Brock (Cancelled) :: Cody (On Hold) :: Billy (Inactive) :: Mark (Cancelled) :: Dallas (Once A While) :: Lawrence (On Hold) :: Jay (Cancelled) :: Peter (Cancelled) :: Alan (Cancelled) :: Big Ears (Cancelled) :: Leonardo (On Hold) :: Gavin And Gabby (Cancelled) :: Blaze (Cancelled) :: Brown (Cancelled) :: Dean (Cancelled Plans) : Tremmy (Cancelled) :: :: :: :: :: Roblox Noob :: Makayla (Cancelled) :: Chad : :: ::: Austin : Jason (Returned) : Koopa ''' : '''Evil Mariya (Cancelled) : Dexter (Inactive ::: Thaddeus (Inactive) ::: James And Jake (Inactive) ::: Bradley (Inactive) ::: Ken (Returned) ::: Douglas Series: The DylanCityGuy Show (Cancelled) Andrew and Adrianna (Cancelled Troublemaker Character Elimination (Finished) : Other Things He Does : Ask Dylan TheMarioFan (Once A While) : Rants (Once A While) : Marble Run (Once A While) : Windows Xp Complations (Cancelled) : Hangouts (Returned in February 25th 2018) : Grounding Seasons (Moved to playlist due to Youtube Video Editor being removed) : And More Discord Link: ''' '''https://discord.gg/PcP8srC : Current Grounded Series: Jason, Wesley, Jefferson, Lloyd, Punk, Dave, David, Ben, Lucas, Ken, Brian, Dallas, Eric, Danny, Zombie, Squid, Koopa, Louis, James And Jake, Thaddeus, Lawrence, Skull Boy, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Princess Rosalina, Douglas, Evil Mariya, Jim, Joey, Frankie, Doopliss, Daniel, Scotty, Freddie, Tom, Mason, Bacon Boy, Bacon Girl, Eddie, And Shane : Grounded Series That Were Cancelled: Cody, Veena, Callie, Stomp, Newton, Alexandria, Otto, Goomba, Boo, Steven, Brown, Stephen, Sean, Blayton, Francis, Brock, Leonardo, Coden, Burkery, Harold, Alan And Big Ears, Peter, Jay, Mark, Tremmy, Ivy, Thomas, Gavin And Gabby, Makayla, Dry Bones, Harper, Hammer Bro, Toadette, Taiga Kagami, Coin Bro, Bradley, Dexter, Dark Scorcer, And Nicolas : : Grounded Series That He Does From Other Users: Sammy, Blayton, Harold, Shane, Bread, Jay, Peter, Tremmy, And Sean (All Cancelled) : : Current grounded series in 2018: Otto, David, Alexandria, Louis, Jim And Eddie, Brian, Joey, Daniel, Mason And Jason, Jeffrey (Shortened To Jeff) Jefferson, Freddie, Tom, Kendra, Ben, Koopa, Doopliss, Princess Peach, Dallas, Squid And Zombie, Bacon Boy And Bacon Girl, Ken, Lucas, Paul, Douglas, Callie, Dave, Punk, Lloyd, Kate, Veena, and Leonardo : : grounded series that could return: Lawrence, Eric, And Danny Category:Good Users Category:2004 Births Category:Male Characters Category:Grounded Video Ideas